valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Wienin93/Dota 2: ESL One Frankfurt 2014
100%|centre|link=Portal:Dota 700px|centre|link=http://www.esl-one.com/dota2/frankfurt-2014/ Captain Schlabberhose, Sp4nky und meine Wenigkeit waren, neben Foppes von Wikia, am Wochenende zu Gast beim ESL One-Event in Frankfurt. Wikia hatte uns großzügiger Weise VIP-Karten organisiert, durch die wir regelrecht unverschämte Privilegien genießen durften. Was wir so erlebt und vor allem wie wir es aufgenommen haben, will ich in diesem Blog-Eintrag näher erläutern. Bei dem von uns besuchten Event handelte es sich um ein internationales Turnier verschiedener bekannter E-Sport-Mannschaften, von denen alle Teilnehmer auch an der inofiziellen Dota 2-Weltmeisterschaft 'The International 2014' teilnehmen werden, die Ende dieses Monats in Seattle stattfinden wird. Ich persönlich habe zugegeben relativ wenig Ahnung von der E-Sport-Szene und sehe selbst kaum Wettkämpfe in DotA oder CS. Bei diesem Event live dabei sein zu dürfen, war aber dennoch eine völlig neue und durchaus interessante Erfahrung. Während ich mir sonst nur sehr sporadisch Spiele zwischen sehr bekannten Mannschaften ansehe, war es ein völlig neues Erlebnis, sich in ein Fußballstadium zu setzen und mit tausenden anderer Fans bekannten Profispielern live zusehen zu können. Besonders das letzte Spiel vom Samstag, das The Alliance äußerst knapp gegen Cloud 9 gewann, war ein spannender Wettstreit, der durch die Atmosphäre in der beleuchteten Arena unbeschreiblich aufgewertet wurde. Jeder, der jemals einem Fußballspiel seiner Lieblingsmannschaft in einer Arena beiwohnen durfte, wird dieses Gefühl der kollektiven Freude über den Sieg oder des kollektiven Bedauerns über die Niederlage kennen. Allerdings muss hierbei gesagt werden, dass das Publikum im Stadion relativ neutral war und sich generell über gut gespielte Runden freute. Am Ende des letzten Tages durften schließlich die Herren von Invictus Gaming die Trophäe und den Geldgewinn von 200.000 US-Dollarn in den Händen halten. SchlabberhoseESL.jpg|Schlabberhose vor dem Aufgang zur VIP-Loge Cosplay CM Windrunner.jpg|Cosplay: Windranger und Crystal Maiden ESLFrankfurtPokal.jpg|Der Pokal des Turniers ESLOneBildschirm.jpg|Der Bildschirm im Stadion Neben dem Spiel selbst gab es aber auch zahlreiche andere Veranstaltungen auf dem Event. Autogrammstunden, Spiele zum testen, ein Cosplay-Wettbewerb und natürlich auch der Secret Shop und andere Verkaufsstände von Valve machten das Turnier zu einem regelrechten Wallfahrtsort für die Dota 2-Fans, die aus allen Winkeln der Welt angereist waren. Wir drei vom Valve Wiki haben mehr als nur ein T-Shirt auf dem Event gekauft und darüberhinaus durften Sp4nky und ich das neue Spiel von den Turtle Rock Studios, die der Welt u.a. Left 4 Dead geschenkt haben, anspielen. Vieles wollen wir an dieser Stelle nicht verraten, jedoch wird sich das Ende dieses Jahres erscheinende Koop-Spiel Evolve in einigen Punkten von Left 4 Dead unterschieden, aber dennoch ein gelungenes Koop-Gefühl vermitteln. Darüberhinaus kamen wir durch unsere VIP-Pässe nah an einige der weltweit bekanntesten Dota 2-Spieler heran. So habe ich "AdmiralBulldog" von The Alliance, "Chuan" von Invictus Gaming und Aleksandr "XBOCT" Dashkevich von Na'Vi, der mich sogar nach dem Geschmack des Essens aus der Cafeteria gefragt hat, persönlich getroffen. Auch wenn ich selbst nicht auf Autogrammjagd war, haben Schlabberhose und Sp4nky Dendi mehr als einmal (wenn auch nicht drastisch) belästigt und Autogramme und Fotos mit diesem abgegriffen. Cosplay Rubick.jpg|Cosplay: Rubick - der Großmagus Schlabberhose Dendi.jpg|Captain Schlabberhose hat einen neuen Freund gefunden ModeratorenESLOne.jpg|Zu dem Turnier kamen einige bekannte Kommentatoren der Szene ESLOneMerchandise.jpg|Auf dem Turnier gab es mehr als eine Gelegenheit, um die Brieftasche zu erleichtern Foppes hatte mir während des Events von den Anfängen der ESL erzählt, die er damals in Köln noch miterlebt hat. Wenn man die eher bescheidenen Anfänge von Deutschlands größter E-Sport-Liga mit dem Event vom Wochenende vergleicht, merkt man deutlich den Aufstieg des deutschen E-Sports. Dennoch hat dieser scheinbar noch nicht seinen verdienten Stellenwert erreicht. Ich kenne sogar DotA-Fans, die sich köstlich über die vergleichsweise geringe Größe der ESL One-Veranstaltung amüsiert haben. Obwohl die Commerzbank-Arena in Frankfurt über 50.000 Besucher fassen kann, waren an den beiden Tagen des Turniers jeweils "nur" um die 12.000 Menschen anwesend. Sicherlich ist Fußball immer noch die beliebteste Sportart Deutschlands und die "richtigen" Sportarten besitzen ein weitaus größeres Ansehen als der E-Sport. Den E-Sport allerdings als Eintagsfliege zu belächeln oder ihm gar jede Sportlichkeit abzusprechen, ist meiner Meinung nach ziemlich kurzsichtig. Im Grunde ist Sport in den meisten Fällen eine Freizeitgestaltung in der kompetitive Elemente eine Rolle spielen können. Wo liegt da der entscheidende Unterschied zum E-Sport? Warum ist eine Fußballmannschaft bewundernswert und ein Starcraft-Team absonderlich? Im Laufe der Zeit wird sich diese Sicht bestimmt ändern. Dass der E-Sport nun auch in Europa stärker auf dem Vormarsch ist, kann nicht mehr verneint werden. Valve fördert den E-Sport mit den 'The International'-Meisterschaften oder dem vor wenigen Monaten erschienen Dokumentarfilm Free to Play meiner Meinung aber nicht nur aus einem wirtschaftlichen Interesse heraus. Selbstverständlich kann nicht geleugnet werden, dass Valve mit dem Kompendium für das Turnier ordentlich verdient und ob die Höhe des Betrages, den der Spieleentwickler dabei einnimmt, wirklich nötig ist, hatte ich bereits im Juni angezweifelt. Jedoch lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass 'The International 2014' mit seinem Preisgeld von mehr als 10.000.000 US-Dollar das E-Sport-Turnier mit dem bisher größten Preispool ist und Valve nicht nur aus Eigeninteresse dafür wirbt. Interessant an der Veranstaltung war auch der Umgang der etablierten Medien mit dem Turnier, wie etwa dem Fernsehen oder den Druckmedien. Beiträge à la Frontal21 oder dem berühmt-berüchtigten gamescom-Beitrag von RTL gab es nicht. Zwar wirkte das ganze Spektakel wohl skurril auf die meisten Reporter und manche von den Beiträgen, die nicht von der Fachpresse kamen, waren etwas fehlerhaft oder zumindest für deren Publikum, das wohl kaum Ahnung von DotA hat, stark vereinfacht, jedoch gab es durchweg neutrale bis wohlwollende Berichte. Als besonders "korrekt" und informativ würde ich dabei aber den Spiegel Online-Beitrag von Markus Böhm hervorheben. Es scheint, als würde der E-Sport inwzischen stärker akzeptiert und durchaus als ansatzweise gleichberechtigt neben anderen Sportarten betrachtet. Mit zwei Irrtümern, die mir in der Hessenschau des HR aufgefallen sind, muss ich aber dennoch aufräumen: : 1. mousesports ist nicht die deutsche Nationalmannschaft :: In dem Beitrag der Hessenschau des Hessischen Rundfunks wurde mousesports im Prinzip als "die" deutsche Mannschaft dargestellt - obwohl die Dota 2-Mannschaft von mousesports nur zwei deutsche Spieler, nämlich Pascal Lohmeier und den in der Ausgabe interviewten Adrian Trinks, hat. Mannschaften wie Na'Vi und Fnatic besitzen allerdings auch deutsche Mitglieder. Gerade beim E-Sport, bei dessen Entwicklung das Internet und Internationalität eine viel größere Rolle spielen als beim "herkömmlichen" Sport, sollte man sich nicht zu sehr an den Nationalitäten der einzelnen Spieler orientieren. Gerade bei Spielen wie DotA und LoL wird eher in "amerikanisch-europäische" und "asiatische" Mannschaften unterschieden, da letztere den Europäern und Amerikanern gegenüber als weit voraus und überlegen gelten. :: :: : 2. Bei DotA und Dota 2 geht es nicht (nur) um das Töten der gegnerischen Mannschaft :: Verschiedene Wissenschaftler vertreten die These, dass "Gewaltspiele" u.a. deshalb problematisch seien, da Spieler für die Anwendung von Gewalt oder gar das Töten eine Belohnung erhalten. Es heißt, es fände eine operante Koniditionierung statt. Simpel gesprochen tötet ein Spieler in einem Spiel und erhält dafür etwas wie Geld, Gegenstände und Erfahrungspunkte. Auch wenn das Töten von gegnerischen Helden sicherlich ein Mittel zum Zwecke ist und man für einen gelungenen Kill im psychologischen Sinne belohnt und im Falle des eigenen Todes bestraft wird, steht das Töten nicht im Mittelpunkt des Spiels. Der Beitrag in der Hessenschau hat das Spielziel von DotA und Dota 2 meiner Meinung nach auf die falsche Weise vereinfacht. Das Ziel von DotA und Dota 2 ist es, die gegnerische Basis in Form des Ancients zu zerstören und sich auf diesem Wege verschiedener strategischer Mittel zu bedienen, welche die Karte, Gegenstände und die Fähigkeiten der gewählten Helden hergeben. Im Gegensatz zu klassischen "Killerspielen" ist der Tod eines Helden jedoch nicht endgültig. Auch wenn DotA kein völlig gewaltfreies Spiel ist, sollte es dennoch von Shootern unterschieden werden, ohne diese pauschal in die Schublade "Gewaltverherrlichung" zu stecken. Gewalt in Spielen wird längere Zeit ein Thema in dieser Debatte bleiben, aber dabei sollte immer beachtet werden, dass man als Spieler schon in der Lage ist, zwischen Spiel und Realität zu unterscheiden. Natürlich freut man sich darüber, wenn man einen Gegner getötet hat. Aber nicht, da man ein menschliches Leben kaltherzig ausgelöscht hat, sondern weil man einfach besser als dieser Gegner war. Spieler trennen sehr wohl zwischen der spielerischen Dimension und realer Gewalt. Und gerade in der deutschen Gesellschaft gibt es da eine krasse Doppelmoral, in der "Gewaltspiele" fragwürdig sind, während der Bau und Export von Waffen - Deutschland ist immerhin einer der größten Waffenhändler der Welt - nur marginal thematisiert wird Vor der größe des Turniers kam ich zu der großen Frage: Welche Wege wird der E-Sport also einschlagen? Natürlich kann ich diese Frage nur tendenziös beantworten. Sicherlich hat der E-Sport schon eine relativ lange Geschichte hinter sich und gerade in Deutschland wurde diese, aufgrund der deutschen Einstellung zu Waffen und Gewalt sowie der alten "Killerspiel"-Debatte, nicht von allen Seiten positiv betrachtet. Der kritische Umgang mit Gewalt in Medien und dem Suchtpotential von Spielen ist sicherlich alles andere als verkehrt und gehört absolut in die Diskussionen einer aufgeklärten Demokratie. Die Debatte sollte jedoch nicht in die Richtung gehen, dass die Meinungen "PC-Spiele sind in jeder Hinsicht unbedenklich" und "Spiele machen süchtig, dumm und aggressiv" aufeinander stoßen. Ich denke, dass gerade Spiele wie Dota 2 dieses Bild etwas auflockern, denn sie sind keine Ego-Shooter und haben inzwischen ebenfalls eine enorme Popularität entwickelt. Die Kritiker, die auf der einen Seite behaupten, dass Shooter wie Counter-Strike aggressiv machen oder menschliche Hemmungen abbauen und ihnen zugleich jeden taktischen und teamspielerischen Aspekt absprechen, können dies bei DotA oder League of Legends nicht mehr so einfach. In diesen Spielen tötet man keine menschlichen Figuren aus der Ego-Perspektive und man gewinnt nicht, indem man eine bestimmte Anzahl an Gegner tötet. Ohne Taktik und umfassende Planungen gewinnt man kein ernstes DotA-Spiel - aber auch keine Shooter-Partie. Wird es zu großen Betrugsfällen und Korruption im E-Sport kommen? Vermutlich ja, denn Geld lockt so etwas immer an; der internationale Fußball und viele seiner hochrangigen Funktionäre sind ein gutes Beispiel dazu. Wird der E-Sport den "richtigen" Sport verdrängen? In Europa sicherlich nicht so stark und auch nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Fußball und andere Sportarten werden sicher nicht verschwinden, aber sehr wahrscheinlich wird der E-Sport auch in Europa zunehmend an Einfluss und Ansehen gewinnen. Die Veranstalter von ESL One Frankfurt 2014 haben allerdings angedeutet, dass dies vermutlich nicht das letzte Event dieser Art in Deutschland gewesen sein wird. Weblinks *Offizielle Seite des Turniers *Artikel auf Spiegel Online *Beitrag der Hessenschau des HR Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:News (DotA 2)